1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to communications, a hybrid receiver, and algorithmic combining.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an equalizer has been utilized in an attempt to address effects that can occur to signals such as multipath noise and interference. For example, an equalizer operating in a frequency domain, e.g., a Frequency Domain-Linear Equalizer (FD-LE) has been utilized in Base Transceiver System (BTS) products in an attempt to equalize samples of received signals.
In addition, utilization of a Frequency Domain-Decision Feedback Equalizer (FD-DFE) in a receiver has separately been proposed in a further attempt to equalize samples of received signals.
However, conventional solutions do not satisfactorily address communication requirements for signals subject to a wide range of signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) conditions or carrier-to-interference (C/I) conditions.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method are desired that satisfactorily address communication requirements for signals subject to a wide range of SNR and C/I conditions.